Growing up EVO
by GreenJollyRancher33
Summary: Some odd things have been going on at Providence late at night. Things like the whole of Providence being sent into trembles and an odd noise filling the building. One night, Rex goes snooping around for some food and decides to investigate. He stumbles upon a girl with glowing green eyes and the story pretty much explains itself from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Experiment 1-4**

For the umpteenth time that night, a yawn escaped him. Rex, clad in a tee and shorts, groaned in frustration as he began to try and rub the sleep from his eyes. At this rate, he didn't care if he ever found another break room. He just wanted to find his bedroom again!

Once his eyes weren't as sore, he resumed his adventures through the halls of Providence. Fortunately for him, nobody was around to drag him back to his room by the collar of his shirt. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea where he was at this point. What he did know was that he was lost. And that was pretty much it.

So, just how had he gotten himself into this mess? Well, if he was going to play the Blame Game, he would have to blame his hunger. As usual, he had gotten the midnight munchies. And, not being one to ignore nature, he had climbed out of bed and made his way into the nearest break room. And then the noises had started again.

Every so often, when he made his midnight trips, he would hear rather. . ._odd_ noises coming from within the bowels of the building. The whole place would start trembling and his ears would pop at the pressure of it all. Sometimes, he swore he even heard someone say something. But the noise was always so loud that he was never able to decipher it.

Tonight had been no different. The noises had started up again and the room had began to tremble once more. And, naturally, his curiosity had been aroused at the noises. But he had done something he'd never done before.

He'd abandoned the luxury of food to feed his curiosity.

And now he was stuck somewhere in the labyrinth of Providence's halls. Rex bit on his lower lip. If he could, he would abandon the idea of trying to find the source altogether. But, alas, he had long since lost track of which way he had come from. So he didn't have much of a choice now.

"I wonder what time it is" he mused as he dragged himself forward. It had to be late by now. Wait, no. It must have been two in the morning at most! However, his thoughts scattered like deer at the all too familiar sound of footsteps.

Reflexively, Rex pressed himself to the wall closest to him, hoping the shadows would conceal him. From around the corner, he make out someone walking. Judging by the rhythm, there were four of them at least. Rex grimaced. Well, that was just great!

He was about to turn around and head back when he realized they would see him if he did. So he was caught between a rock and a hard place now. The only comfort is that none of the four sounded the slightest bit EVO. Each footstep was soft and gentle, like the way you would walk when you'd tiptoe through the house. He came to the conclusion that they were all human.

A minute or so passed before he finally saw the group. He immediately recognized Dr. Holiday. However, he didn't have a clue as to who the child she was walking with was. They were being tailed by two grunts who had their guns pointed at the child's back.

She looked to be at least a year or so younger than himself. She was clad in a plain white dress that barely reached her knees. She was barefoot, too. One hand held onto Dr. Holiday. The other was wrapped around a toy of some sort. It appeared to be a rabbit or something. It had obviously gone through some wear and tear, judging by how one of the button eyes was missing and several of its limbs didn't look like they had original been there. He could tell she was tired by the way she was trailing alongside the scientist.

And then there were those eyes. Those eyes had struck a nerve with him. He wasn't sure why, but he did know that nobody had eyes like those!

The girl had dark brown hair that made it a little past her shoulders. She obviously didn't mind it being in her face as well. But the curtain of hair couldn't conceal her two half-lidded glowing green orbs.

He had been so focused on the girl that he hadn't noticed that they were talking. Luckily, they had been so focused on their destination that they hadn't noticed him either. Talk about luck! They were mere inches away!

He waited until there was some distance before he peeked out behind the corner. Through the gap between the grunts, he could make out the girl's form. He remained quiet as their conversation echoed into eternity.

"Have you had any weird dreams lately," Holiday asked, her tone gentle. He saw the girl shake her head but was unable to hear her answer if she had said anything. "I see," Holiday replied, sounding rather pleased with whatever answer she had received. The girl lifted her chin towards the elder and said something. He was still unable to make anything out, though. The woman with night black hair answered, "Don't worry! Even if I do have a bad dream, I won't get scared!". There was another pause in the conversation and he was barely able to make out Holiday's response then. "Oh," she'd giggled, "so a little kid like you is going to console someone like me? That's an awfully bold statement!" And he could no longer decipher what they were saying.

As he watched them turn around the corner at the end of the hall, Rex had a split second to make his decision. Follow them and probably get a free trip back to the surface. Or he could continue on his own. He chose the former and ducked around the corner after them. He couldn't ignore his interest now that it had been aroused.

It had taken them at least an hour to reach their current destination. Rex, as he had several times prior, now stood pressed to the wall. He peeked around the corner just enough the see that the two grunts were standing outside of a door. From this distance, he couldn't make out the sign above the entrance. He could only infer that Holiday and the girl were inside.

A few seconds passed before a knock came at the door. One of the grunts turned and typed in some key on the control panel next to the doorframe. And the door obeyed his request and opened, revealing Holiday. The scientist exited and the door shut behind her. As the woman with crow black hair began to walk down the hall, the grunts followed suit, like a loyal dog following after its owner.

Rex waited until they had turned the corner to abandon his post against the wall. He tried to be as quiet as possible when he sidled over to the door. But his luck had run out as soon as he reached the other side of the hallway.

Rex was unable to stop the yawn from escaping his mouth. It was a loud one, too. If it hadn't attracted their attention, he didn't know what would. Which it had.

He clamped his hands over his mouth as he growled, "You've got to be kidding me!". The sounds of the grunts as well as Holiday returning to the scene were getting louder and louder. With one hand still over his mouth, he reached for the door. He couldn't get caught! He had no idea where he was! Much less how he was going to find this place again! As soon as his hand made contact with the door, it clicked and flung open, sending him stumbling inside.

The room was pitch black due to the lack of windows. But he could feel as well as hear the approaching danger. Panic began to grip him as he took an uneasy step forward. And another. And another. The three were probably right outside the door by now. How big was this room?! Where was the furniture?!

"Who's there?"

Rex froze at the sound a female voice that had come from somewhere in front of him. His eyes hadn't adjusted yet. But he could still make out the soft vibrant green glow of two orbs watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello/How are you?**

"Who's there," a female voice asked. Even though his eyes hadn't adjusted yet, Rex knew it was that girl from earlier. Well, unless someone else had been in here as well. But he highly doubted that. Rex raised a finger to his lips and whispered.

"Shh! If anyone asks, I was never here!"

A moment passed before he heard the voice answer, "'Kay.". He silently sighed in relief and backed up. Once his back hit the door, he sidled along the wall to the right. He heard someone-most likely one of the grunts-hastily punching in the access code outside as he reached the corner. And just as his eyes had begun to adjust, the door opened and light flooded into the room.

Rex grimaced as he restrained from crying out at how sore his eyes were now. Had they turned on the hallway lights? Not exactly, he thought as Holiday entered the room with a flashlight.

His eyes were slits, but he could still make out the scene before him. Across the room, the girl sat upright in a bed. Beside her, that odd doll lay by her side, as if asleep. Other than that, he couldn't make out much else, besides the small pile of books on the floor. From where he was, he was able to make out that they were children's books.

The girl sat on the lily white sheets, her eyes slits as well. Judging by how she was trying to shield her eyes with her hands, he would say she been accustomed to the dark long before he had.

"April," Holiday said, barely able to hide the panic in her voice, "You haven't seen anyone else after we left, have you?". So her name was April. Rex turned his attention to the child sitting upright in the bed with painfully white sheets.

He bit on his lower lip as both of them waited for her answer. He hoped she wouldn't give him away. Not like he wouldn't understand if she did! If a stranger ran into his room, he'd probably-no, scratch that-_definitely_ squeal on them! But that was him! He didn't know too much about her to able to tell whether or not she'd tattle. Heck, he only knew her name!

April's vibrant green gaze flickered over to him for a moment and locked eyes with him. He couldn't read what she thinking through those eerie orbs. However, he hoped she would keep her promise not to tattle. He raised a finger to his lips and grinned. And her gaze went back to Holiday.

"No," she answered, sounding genuinely tired, "Why? Who was I supposed to see?". Rex sighed in relief under his breath at her answer. Holiday seemed rather disappointed with her answer.

"Its fine," Holiday raised her head and gave a pained smile, "But if you do see anyone you don't know, call, okay?". April nodded and Holiday walked over. Brushing aside the stray hairs, the older female kissed the younger's forehead, giving Rex a glimpse of what April's face looked like behind her mask of hair. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous. She had a baby-face sort of look going for her. She was sort of cute, he had to give her that.

"Sweet dreams, pumpkin."

"See you tomorrow," April muttered loud enough that Rex was barely able to decipher what she said. Holiday gave her head one last tussle before turning around and dismissing herself. Then the door shut behind her, leaving the two of them in the dark once more.

He waited until the footsteps disappeared into the night. Once he no longer heard the sound of footfall, he sighed in relief. Looks like Lady Luck had a thing for him!

"You're not mean, are you?"

Raising his head, Rex found himself the object of the eerie gaze's attention. "There's a way to make a first impression," he muttered sarcastically and he swore he heard her mutter, "Sorry.".

Rex paused before he realized something. He had never seen this girl before today. Which meant she was probably always locked up down here. Which meant she had very little if any social contacts. Which meant. . .

"Nah," he grinned, "Its my fault! I'm Rex! Nice to meet you!". "Rex," he heard her mutter, as if trying to get used to the feel of the word. "Yeah, Rex," the Hispanic child smiled, "And you are?". "April," April answered, sounding rather wary of him, "I'm April.".

"Igualmente!"

"Iguana. . .What?"

"Its Spanish for 'Its nice to meet you'," Rex explained, somewhat amused with just how much his new friend knew. "Oh," he heard her murmur, "Then. . .Iguanala. . .Igua. . .Uh. . .What you said!". Rex couldn't help but chuckle at April's reply. "Its nice to meet you, too," he grinned.

His eyes had began to adjust to the darkness by then and he was able to make out the outlines of the objects in the room. Rex walked forward and hopped onto the bed. "So," he smiled over his shoulder, "why's a cutie like you locked up in a place like this, anyways?". Beside him, April hugged her toy close as she answered, "I don't know.".

"Seriously?"

"Mm," April nodded and began to finger one of the toy's limbs as she continued, "I don't know why I'm here. Dr. Holiday says its because I'm dangerous. But I haven't even done anything.". "You, too, huh," he muttered. "What's that mean," April raised her head and met his chocolate gaze with her vibrant green one.

Looking away, Rex explained his own answer. He didn't try to hide how sad he was as he spoke, either. "I have no idea why I'm here, either," he replied, "Doc says its because I'm the cure to this whole EVO thing going on right now. But. . .They never let me leave this stinking place! All they _will _let me do is train, eat and sleep. Sometimes I wonder if this is all my life will ever be.". After he was done, he lowered his head, in hopes that she wouldn't be able to make out his features.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Where?"

Rex blinked before he managed to ask, "Where does what hurt?". He glanced over his shoulder and noticed April watching him calmly. "Your boo-boo," she said, "Where is it?". "Uh," Rex breathed. It took him a moment to understand what she was asking. "Right here," was his answer as he pointed to his chest, "I guess?". "You sure," April asked for confirmation and he nodded, "Yeah, I think that's where it hurts the most.". He saw her nod and a small hand grabbed his arm. Before he had time to react, she forced him to face her and hugged him. Something pressed itself against the middle of his chest.

Even in the dark, he was aware of what had just happened. Being able to comprehend it was a completely different matter, though.

"Uh," he continued to watch her with a bewildered gaze as he breathed, "What was that for?". Raising her face to see his, April's gaze bore into his skull as she answered, "You're hurt. Holiday always kisses my boo-boo when I'm hurt. It makes me feel better.". And his pride as a man kicked in.

"Hey, I'm not a little kid!"

"You were crying, though."

"I was not crying!"

"Were too."

"Nuh uh!"

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying! Now get off your high horse! _You're_ the one dragging that toy around everywhere!"

By the time he'd realized what he'd said, it was too late. The damage had been done. There was no turning back now, though.

Even without any lighting, he could still see that he'd angered her. Her face had gone dark and he could easily see that she was gritting her teeth. April abruptly shoved her toy in his face and barked, "His name is Mr. Mumsey! _Mr._ Mumsey!". Why did she emphasize the Mr.? "And he's not a toy," April continued to scold him, "He's my best friend!".

"You're best friend's a toy," he raised an eyebrow at her as he continued to mock her, "Wow, talk about being lonely!". "Shut up," she growled as she pulled Mr. Mumsey close to her, "Like you'd understand what its like to live in here on day-to-day basis!". Rex noticed how sullen she had become as she began to seek comfort in her toy's presence. Maybe he'd gone too far. . .?

He winced and looked away. Without meeting her gaze, he grabbed her head and muttered something. For a moment or so, nothing happened.

And then he heard her giggle. And everything was alright. And he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Well then," he said as he hopped off the bed's sheets, "I guess I should get going!". "Hey," April murmured as he felt a yawn coming on, "You'll come back, right?". Opening his mouth, Rex allowed a yawn to escape him as he gave his answer, "Don't know! I'm not sure if I'd be able to find my way back down here!". Even if she had tried to conceal it, he still heard her disappointment as she muttered, "Oh.". Rex paused and glanced at her over his shoulder.

Another sigh escaped him as he scratched the back of his head. How in the world was she getting under his skin so easily? "Well," he mumbled, trying to hide how flustered he was, "I guess I could come back the next time those noises start up again. . .Maybe?".

"Noises?"

"You never hear them? You know, those noises that sound like thunder?"

"Oh," April stared at him for a moment longer with a bewildered expression before a very childish grin appeared on her face. He watched as she held Mr. Mumsey close and giggled. "'Kay," she smiled as if he had just told her something unbelievably great, "Next time those noises start up again!". Rex paused before he sighed through his own smile.

"Its a deal then!"

The next morning, Six resorted to dragging his pupil out of bed just to get him to training. And even as he was getting carpet burn, Rex was still nodding off. Somewhere in the back of his sleep fogged mind, he secretly regretted not asking April for directions back to his room.

Although he doubted she'd known anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sold my Soul**

With one hand on the railing and the other holding her own hand, Rex slowly made his way up the stairwell. Behind him, April silently followed. It somewhat scared him at how quiet she could be. Unlike himself, who could feel a panic attack coming on unless he found some way to distract himself. And, seeing as how they hadn't seen anyone for what felt like years, he was hopeful that nobody would overhear a conversation if he started one.

"Its just a little farther, okay," he glanced over his shoulder at his companion. With those same expressionless eyes she'd been wearing since they'd fled from the bowels of Providence, April nodded. Whatever emotion she was feeling at the moment, she was doing a darn good job of hiding it. She sort of looked like Six, actually.

He looked away as he tried to think of something else they could talk about. Sadly, everything he could think of would probably end in the same manner. _Worth a shot_, he told himself before saying, "Hey? You've been awful confident in me. And you haven't even known me for that long. Are you sure its wise to trust someone who you just met a couple weeks back?". He didn't have to meet her gaze to know that she was eyeing him. "You," came her answer, "don't know me very well either, though.". He grimaced. "Yeah," he muttered, "You got a point there.".

"Why _are_ you doing this?"

Rex stopped, surprised at her question. He turned around, fixing his wide eyes on his companion, who tilted her head at a slight angle to tell him that she was curious. "What," he murmured, to which her reply was, "You just said yourself that we don't know each other very well. So why are you doing this? Is it because of your pride or something?". He had to give it to her, she knew how to make a guy sweat!

He had two choices. Go with the sentimental route. Or he could just do what he always does and be playful about the whole thing. Within three seconds he'd made his decision.

"Gee," he rolled his eyes as he mumbled, "You sure sound grateful to someone who just got you out of that cell!". "I didn't ask you to," she pointed out, "You asked me.". He winced. She sure knew how to turn the tables!

He sighed and tried a different approach. "Listen," he grinned, "I'm not doing this because I'm self-righteous or anything! I'm doing this because the idea that they keep you locked up down there makes me queasy! Okay?". She nodded. But, just to make sure she understood, he added, "I'm serious!".

"I know."

Rex sighed under his breath as they resumed their ascension. He had just had a _Its common sense _moment, hadn't he?

As he had promised, Rex had gone searching for April's room every time the phenomena began. This was his fifth visit and he memorized how to get to her room without having to follow Holiday by now. But he _hadn't _gotten a hold on how April ticks. Given, he only saw her for two hours at most each time. But it was still frustrating when she figured out how to turn him into the bad guy.

With each visit, he'd learned something new. The first visit, it was her name. The second, it was that she had been stuck down there for an unknown amount of time. Given, she wasn't allowed to step a foot outside that door, so it was understandable. He'd also promised he'd tell her about anything she asked that same trip. The third was the time he had learned about why she was kept locked up. Apparently, she was special somehow. She wouldn't say much else though. She didn't seem to understand it too much herself. And on the last visit, he had figured out that she didn't seem to have very many friends. Well, if you consider someone who _has _to visit you every day and begins to bond with you a friend. So he was determined to give her someone else to rely on.

He had to give it to her, she sure was cooperative, considering how long it had been since she had seen anything but those painfully white walls. Any time they had ran across a grunt or a scientist, she had done as he had asked without questioning him. Not to mention she had yet to question his intentions either. If he had been anyone else, he was sure they would have manipulated her for their own ideas. He wondered if she would have given them a hard time as well. The idea amused him.

At the top of the stairwell, there was an automatic door. Hoping to build up tension before she took her first step outside in ages, he stopped a stair or two below. "You ready," he grinned and received a nod in response. He studied her face and noticed that she seemed rather tense if he looked close enough. "It's going to be fine," he chuckled as he tussled that mop of a thing she called hair, "Just do as I say and we _might_ live to see tomorrow!". Another nod.

Rex grinned as he turned back to the automatic door ahead. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw it. "Then c'mon," he said as the automatic door opened.

Behind them, the sky was a dark navy blue. But, in front of them, the morning sun was just beginning to peer up over the horizon. It wasn't hard to find the sun, actually. Not when there was a big yellow tint in the sky. The area surrounding it was a soft orange that became some sort of green before it revealed the blue of the sky once more. The clouds that were hovering nearby had been turned a dark shade of purple. It was the kind of beauty that made him forget how cold it was.

And when he glanced over at April, he found himself genuinely happy he had done this. Those vibrant green eyes that had used to peer right through him were now giant, amazed by the sight before them. He couldn't even hear her breathe.

"Pretty, huh," he muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Rex was just now beginning to feel the chilly dawn air. But he received no answer. Instead, she seemed far more content just to keep gazing up at what she hadn't seen in forever.

Rex was so busy admiring the view himself that he never noticed April reaching out towards the sky. With her eyes still locked on the rising sun, April slowly walked forward, as if in some sort of trance. And only when she had gotten one foot over the edge of the roof did either of them notice. But it was too late by then.

"_April!"_

"Ah," she breathed as the sound of whistling filled her ears. It was the wind. However, instead of looking at how close the ground was getting, April's gaze remained locked on the world above. She reached out with her right hand, as if she could grab onto one of the clouds like she could with Mr. Mumsey. However, all she grabbed was air.

April glared up at the clouds as she grit her teeth. But her thoughts quickly fled like a mouse from a shoe as she heard a familiar voice cry out, "_No!_". Her vibrant gaze flickered from the rising sun to the quickly depleting sight of her favorite boy. Rex.

"Oh," she muttered as she suddenly stopped in midair. He must be worried. But, before she returned to his side, she swore she felt someone watching her. She turned her head, only to find Dr. Holiday staring at her in pure bewilderment. She gave a small grin and waved. _See you later_, she mouthed before taking off, launching herself upwards.

As soon as her hands met the rail, she came to a stop, only to find Rex in distress. The Hispanic was on his hands and knees and seemed to genuinely believe that she was dead. April found the sight rather heart warming.

She climbed over the rail and landed beside her favorite boy. She crouched beside him and watching him for a moment. Rex's hands were balled into fists where they were pressed to the ground. His hair was slicked back, unable to hide the tears lining his eyes. "No," he breathed, "Why?! _Why?!_ Why couldn't I have-!".

"Hey."

Rex's breath caught and his head snapped up to look at her. "A. . .," he breathed before the goofiest grin she had ever seen spread onto his face. "_April_," he cried out as he threw his arms around her. April's eyes were the size his fists had been moments ago as he held her close. So close that one might think that they were born conjoined at the gullet. It only lasted for a second, but it was enough that April realized something.

She had finally made a friend.

_So that's what they're called_, April thought as Rex pulled away and gripped her shoulders. "How'd you do that," he asked, "I was sure you were dead!". "I," she began and was about to continue before the automatic door opened. Callan-followed by countless grunts-scrambled out of the stairwell.

Callan grabbed Rex by his collar and dragged him away from April, ripping the two apart. "Hey," the boy snapped as he was dragged backwards, "Let me go! What's going on?! Let me go!". "Be quiet," Callan barked as he sat Rex down against the rail on the other side of the roof. The Hispanic glared at the man before watching helplessly as the grunts formed a circle around April. Each one had their guns pointed at her.

Without another glance in Rex's direction, Callan walked over to the powwow circle and-once a grunt had shifted aside-into it. The gap was instantly filled as Callan went over to April and crouched. "Don't you dare hurt her," Rex yelled, worried for his friend's safety. Callan merely glanced over his shoulder as he barked, "I mean it!".

He turned back to April and said, "What're you doing out here? You know you're supposed to stay in your room.". April stared up at him with those same emotionless eyes Rex had seen for himself so many times. "I know," she muttered, "but I got tired of that ceiling. So I asked Rex to show me what the outside world looked like.". Rex couldn't see Callan's reaction, but he knew his own. Had she just. . .taken the blame?

"I see," Callan simply said before getting to his feet. "C'mon," he offered on of his large hands to April, who took a second to grab it. As they headed towards the door, April peeked over his shoulder at him and smiled. It said "Everything's going to be okay.". It was a lie.

"But, sir!"

"No buts, Holiday," White Knight barked on the other side of the monitor, "That child is a danger to anyone around her! She may cooperated for Rex, but we have no idea how she'll interact with others! And we cannot risk it, either!". "Sir," Rebecca tried again to dissuade her superior officer, "April's mental health is stable! I've monitored her for over a year now! If she has any hostility towards Providence, I have yet to see it! Please, sir!". White Knight winced and remained silent for a moment.

"You do realize what you're asking of me, don't you? You _did_ see what she did to that EVO a year back, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir," Holiday answered firmly, "And I've known her long enough to be able to tell that that wasn't her true nature! April's quiet and obedient! She's never once showed any defiance during a check-up! And she always says 'Yes, sir,' and 'No, sir,'. Believe me when I say that she's matured from what she may have been back then.". Another pause in the conversation before White Knight sighed. "I see," was his answer, "So you're willing to take full responsibility for that child's actions?". "Yes, sir," came Holiday's reply.

"And you understand that she must carry her own weight around here?"

"Yes, sir."

"That-as long as she cooperates-she must fight EVOs alongside us as well as remain a research experiment?"

Holiday winced at the last question but still responded firmly, "Yes, sir.". White Knight eyed her for a moment before saying, "Very well. You may be dismissed.". And with that Holiday took her leave, having loosened the bonds around just one of Providence's hostages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another day, another friend**

With a groan, Rex rolled onto his back and flopped an arm over his eyes. What time was it? He probably had enough to get a few more winks in before training began.

"Ah, you're-!"

As soon as he heard the voice, Rex reflexively yelped as he ducked to the side. It only resulted in hitting his head on the wall, which caused him to fall off the side of the bed. Holding his forehead where it had slammed into the wall, he glared up at the girl standing beside him. "Awake," April muttered, eyeing him as if he was some sort of bug. The first thing he said wasn't "Why are you here?". It wasn't even "How'd you get in my room?". It was, "I see London, I see France. . .".

April must have known the rhyme before she got locked up, because she began to glare back. "Pervert," she simply said before crouching down beside him. "How'd you get in here," Rex asked, "Aren't they going to be looking for you?". "Nope," was her answer, "They said I can play outside now.". "Seriously," Rex asked as he sat up. Her nod was enough of an answer.

"So you can stay out as long as you like now too?"

She nodded once more.

"And you _won't _get in any trouble?"

"Not that I know of."

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded again.

Rex grinned and tussled her hair, "Well then! Congratulations!". "Congratulations," she muttered, as if she had never heard the word before, and looked up at him curiously, "Why?". "Because," he simply said, "now you can go on the roof for as long as you like!". There _were_ other reasons, but he knew that one would hit home. She stared at him for a moment. And, only when she looked surprised herself, did he know that she understood what he was saying. "That _is_ good," April gave a small grin and he chuckled, "Sure is!".

With a grunt, Rex got to his feet. He ignored how creepy it felt to have those two green eyes watching him so as he stretched. A content moan escaped him as he felt his muscles waking up along with him.

Once he was done, he lowered his arms and turned his smile back onto April. "So," he asked, "you hungry yet?". April simply answered, "I usually eat at five am. Its six thirty right now.". Rex's eyes doubled in size at the news and he scrambled out of the room, yelping, "Oh god, Six is going to kill me!". April stood up and stared at the place where he once stood before the idea that she would get lost on her own came to mind. And with that, she followed suit, although not as panicked.

It didn't take long for her to catch up. And when she did, she asked, "Why are you so worried? What's going to happen?". Without glancing over at her, Rex continued to sprint down the hall as he said, "I have to train! If I'm not up and ready by six, Six makes me do the basics again!". "Uh," April breathed as she abruptly stopped in the middle of the painfully white halls. Rex had to slow down before he could stop and ask her what was wrong. "You train in that," she asked, pointing at his attire. Rex hadn't noticed that he wasn't even properly dressed until she had pointed it out. But once he had noticed, he gripped his head and groaned in agony before scrambling back to his room to get dressed.

"The amazing agent Rex is reporting for duty, sir!"

Six stared at both of them in silence for a moment before speaking. To Rex, he said, "A hundred laps around the training area.". The Hispanic nodded and scrambled off to complete his assignment. Both knew it was because he wanted to avoid getting court martialed, not because he was a very hard worker.

Six then turned his attention back to the other child remaining. April noticed him eyeing her and returned his gaze. Moments dripped by like water. Seconds ticked by like hours. And then April finally said, "You don't look like a monster.".

Six couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his curiosity. The child before him answered, "You're actually kind of pretty.". "No," Six muttered, causing the girl to tilt her head slightly out of curiosity. He kneeled before her and pressed the tip of his finger to her forehead. "Women are pretty," he simply said, "Men are handsome.". "Hands some," April asked, as if confirming her new vocabulary. Six nodded and stood up.

"Have you eaten yet," the assassin asked, to which April shook her head. "They came and told me I could come out," she answered, "But they didn't have any food with them.". "I see," Six muttered before walking in the direction they had came from. "Come with me," he simply said.

"If you see anything you like, feel free to eat it."

"Okay," April muttered as she inspected the closest break room for food. There was fruit, cereal on top of the fridge, and even more food inside the fridge. He had no doubt in his mind that she would manage. "When you're done," he began before April blurted, "Rex hasn't eaten yet either!". Six paused, rather surprised by her outburst.

Rumors spread like wild fire. And, usually, he paid them no mind. As long as they did their job, he didn't care if they even started taking LSD. Rumors was also how the Experiment 1-4 cell had become by many as the Cage. He had heard rumors about how quiet and creepy this child was. Not to mention that she had come off as a nice child herself when they'd met. So you can only imagine hoe much this shocked him.

"He hasn't," Six asked as he regained his composure. "Nope," April shook her head slowly, "He was so worried you were going to kill him that he completely forgot!". Behind his sunglasses, Six eyed her a moment longer before simply saying, "Okay.".

And with that, he took his leave.

Even as he was leaving, April was rummaging through the room's contents. She noted what she could already see. A table surrounded by chairs to her right. A fridge with boxes of cereal on it to her left. In front of her was a counter and, above it, cabinets. She had already investigated the fridge. But she wanted to know all her options before she ate. So, how was she going to get to those cabinets?

"What're you doing?"

Standing on the painfully white counter top, April didn't glance over her shoulder to see who had asked the question. She continued to rummage through spices and sauces that were being stored behind the two plastic cabinet doors. "Looking for something to eat," she simply answered. "I see," answered a male's voice. He sounded like he had a sore throat. Must be a smoker or something.

"There _are_ other things to eat besides paprika and teriyaki sauce, you know," the voice said from behind. "Uh huh," she answered calmly, despite not knowing who the other party was, "But I want to make sure nobody's stashed anything away.". Silence enveloped her for a moment before the man behind her laughed. "Cautious one, aren't you," he chuckled and she turned around to ask what was so funny. But the words died in her throat as she noticed who had actually been the other party.

"I didn't know monkeys could talk."

"Yeah, and this monkey knows how to blow your brains out if you don't watch your mouth!"

April let go of the cabinet and turned to face the primate before her. She crouched on the countertop, either unaware or didn't care that she was flashing him. But, once he stopped laughing, Bobo sure noticed!

"Get offa me!"

"Uh, what're you guys doing?"

From where he lay underneath April, Bobo looked up and spotted Rex watching them from the doorway. April looked up as well, only to notice they were being watched. "Hi, Rex" April simply said, not removing her butt from Bobo's gut. "Hey," the Hispanic grinned at how calmly she was taking everything, "Can you get off him now? He looks like he might die.". April glanced down at her current seat before standing up and relinquishing her post. "Are you okay," the vibrant eyed child asked.

And, once his coughing fit was over, Bobo sat up and growled, "Yeah, because people are always mistaking me for a cushion!". "Oh, good," April smiled a little and Bobo face palmed. How dense could this kid get?

"Hey," Rex cut in and placed a hand on top of her head, "go put that chair back up, will you? We don't want anyone to find our secret stash!". "Secret stash" April glanced up at him with curious eyes. He grinned cheekily and waved a finger at her, "You can't have any unless you do as I say!". April nodded and went to return the chair she'd used as a stairway to its rightful place. As she did, both Bobo and Rex silently watched.

"Who is that? Your minion?"

"Nah, I just ran into her a while back! She's actually really sweet, after you get past the whole 'captain obvious' side to her!"

"Try saying that after she sits on _you_!"

Rex snickered at the response and Bobo didn't remove his gaze from April as he said, "I'm serious, kid.". "Yeah, whatever," Rex grinned, "If she does it again, I'll put her on a leash!". _"_So," Bobo said as he glanced up at his friend, "aren't you late for training?".

"Oh crap!"

April perked at Rex's sudden change in mood. "Is something wrong," she asked as she watched the Hispanic child face palm in aggravation. Rex winced and began looking around. Only when he snatched an apple off the basket sitting on the table did either of them realize he hadn't gone insane. "Here," he said as he tossed in April's direction, "Eat that!". Fortunately, April managed to catch her breakfast before it splattered onto the floor.

Stuffing a cold slice of pizza into his mouth, Rex scrambled out the door. The two who had been left behind exchanged glances. Only after Bobo shrugged did they follow suit.

"Oof!"

"Ah," a woman's voice breathed as April found herself pressed against something soft. "Are you okay," the voice asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Managing to look up, April found herself face to face with a pretty redhead. She had scarlet hair that went to her shoulders and her eyes were a vibrant blue. April didn't realize she'd been staring until she heard Bobo call out, "C'mon, kid! Don't want to be late, do you?".

She backed up and bowed. "I'm sorry," she said in a rush, "I have to go do something important now! So I don't have time to waste talking to you! Please be more careful!" And, before the woman could reply, April went around her legs and in the direction she had seen Bobo gone. _Pretty_, April noted.

"What in the world," the woman muttered as she stared in the direction the child had disappeared. It wasn't so much the child herself that had bothered her. But it was more of the vision she had while looking at her that had unnerved her. That child's past. . .She had been. . .! The woman shook her head and sighed. She didn't have time to be worrying about someone else's skin! For the moment, she needed to focus on her own!


	5. Chapter 5

**To forget the pain and to remember tomorrow**

Six made them do fifty laps around the training facility, twenty push-ups and twelve jumping jacks. Rex himself was exhausted. April, however, seemed to be in nice shape. He wondered why, considering that she had stayed at his side the entire time.

"Impressive," White Knight muttered, "1-4 seems to be in excellent physical shape.". "It seems so," Six answered from the room overlooking the training area. Behind his shades, his eyes were locked on his two pupils. "If this keeps up," came his order, "see to it that 1-4's training regimen is advanced.". "Understood, sir," Six answered, just before the conversation ended.

Six lowered his arm and watched his pupils for a moment longer. On the other side of the tinted window, Rex had his hands on his knees, obviously tuckered out by the exercise. April, however, was crouching in front of him, as if she were a scientist observing an experiment. The sight was oddly amusing.

"Are you tired," April simply asked. "What," was his reply as he tried to stop wheezing like a fish out of water, "do you think?". April looked up in thought and turned her gaze back on him as she asked, "Yes?". He sighed. Rex doubted she noticed it, though. To anyone else, it probably sounded like another wheeze.

"Do you have to do that sort of stuff every day," was her next question. "Can I," Rex managed to ask as he straightened up, "ask you a question?". "What is it," she tilted her head slightly in response and he grinned, "Are you always this curious?".

"You should know by now."

Rex winced at her answer as she looked away. How could she twist words around so easily?! However, his frustration with her soon dissipated as he noticed Six coming towards them.

The man in green stopped in front of April and knelt beside her. The assassin grabbed her head and simply said, "Keep it up.". April didn't have time to answer, whether it was because she was so busy trying to comprehend it or because Six had left after saying those three words.

Only when Rex spoke did she come out of her daze. "Now when did you and Mr. Monotone become so close," Rex asked, watching the assassin take his leave. April stood up as she answered, "We're not. I don't even know why he did that.". Rex paused and glanced at her. But he was unable to tell if she was being serious or not. Sometimes, he loathed how one-sided their relationship could be.

"Whatever," he sighed and hung his head, rather disappointed that he couldn't read her but she always read him like a book. Raising his head once more, the Hispanic grinned, "So, do you know your way around Providence, yet?".

"Where did that come from?"

"Answer the question!"

"No," April shook her head in response, "I was only able to find you by tracking the sound of your heart beat.". "You," he raised an eyebrow at her as he muttered, "can do that?". "And you can talk," April muttered, "What's the difference?".

"And here's the Petting Zoo!"

"Wow," April muttered as she watched the EVOs on the other side of the glass, "There's so many of them.". "Yep," Rex grinned to himself smugly as he rested his hands on the back of his head, "And, because of me, they're not going to harm any of these guys!". "Really," she turned her vibrant green gaze on her friend, "How?". "Well, its a long story but," Rex began before pausing. April watched silently as his smile slowly began to drop.

"You know," he muttered as he looked away, "Its nothing.". Now sullen, Rex rested his arms on the railing and leaned forward. April waited a moment before asking, "Is this about earlier?". "Yeah," Rex muttered as the scene replayed itself for the umpteenth time inside his skull.

_"-and Six was like 'I knew you could do it, Rex'," Rex was grinning from ear to ear as he rambled on about his obvious little white lie. "And then," April asked, even though she already knew he was just exaggerating. She couldn't help it. He seemed so amused by his own lie, she felt she should let him enjoy it. Even if for a little while._

_"Well, of course I was all," Rex began, but paused. And she knew why. She heard it as well. It was hard not to hear it when you have advanced hearing. As they passed, two scientists eyed them warily. It was obvious they'd been caught in the act of talking about someone. And, judging by the way they'd looked at the two children, it would take an idiot not to figure it out. Granted, Rex wasn't exactly a genius and even he figured it out._

_"What're you looking at," the Hispanic boy growled at the two, who quickly went back to their conversation. April, who couldn't see his face, didn't need to. She could feel the tension radiating off him like heat from a heater._

"Do they have names?"

"Huh," Rex looked up at his friend with wide eyes, only to find her watching him with the same unreadable gaze as always. "Do," April repeated herself, "they have names? Those creatures?". "Oh," Rex breathed and glanced at the EVOs below, "You mean the EVOs? No, I. . .". "Then," April interrupted him, "lets call that one Simon!".

"Simon? Why not something cool, like Shadow or Bone Crusher?"

"Because I like the name Simon.".


	6. Chapter 6

**The Game**

"Full house!"

April silently watched as Rex glared at his primate friend. The winner himself was grinning ear to ear. "You've _got_ to cheating," Rex growled.

"Sorry, kid" Bobo answered as he begin to collect the deck, "But there are tricks to figure out and no more cards to play!". "Yeah, right," the Hispanic rolled his eyes at the answer the primate EVO gave him. "Hey, princess," Bobo turned his smug grin on his new friend and asked, "What do you think? Wasn't that a fair game?". Sitting to Rex's right and Bobo's left was April. The brunette held her favorite toy close and watched them with her eerie green eyes.

"Bobo cheated."

"See," Rex grinned as he raised a hand towards April, "Even _April_ knew you cheated!". "Oh yeah," Bobo growled, his pride now injured, "Then why don't we see whether our little princess knows the rules of Rook!". "Fine," Rex crossed his arms over his chest and grinned, "Then_ I'll _play April! If I win, then you didn't cheat! But if _she _wins, then I was right and you cheated!". "I don't see how that's going to solve anything," Bobo grinned, "But it _sounds_ interesting! I'm in.". "I don't have a say in this, do I," April asked, to which both simply said, "Nope.".

"Oh, April!"

"Meow," came the brunette's answer. "Feed me," the Hispanic grinned, only to have April answer in the same manner. "Meow," she simply said and held up the sub.

Well, Holiday thought as she watched Rex take a large chunk out of the sandwich, _now_ she had seen everything! The woman with night black hair grit her teeth and separated herself from the crowd. "And exactly _what_ do you two think you're doing," she glared at Rex, who was currently turning a bite of a sub into mush. He opened his mouth and tried to speak through a mouthful of food. However, it only resulted in gibberish and leaving Holiday disgusted.

"April," the woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Would you mind translating that for me?". "Meow," was April's reply before she said, in English, "Rex said Bobo cheated. So Rex played me to prove his point. But I lost and now I'm playing the Penalty Game. . .whatever that is.". "I assume this is _your_ fault," Holiday growled as she glared the prime suspect for April's current state.

April wasn't clad in her usual attire, a tee and jeans. Instead, the brunette wore a pink dress and striped stockings. Her lips were dressed in a rather dressy lipstick job. She only assumed this was because neither male had any experience with make-up. Her hair had been done up in three-no, four-nonconformist pigtails. And, last but definitely not least, she had a scarlet collar around her throat.

"What," Rex grinned as he shrugged, "We were just having a little fun! And, since April lost, its only fitting that she plays the penalty game!". "Meow," April added, earning Rex another odd gaze from Holiday. He shrugged and Rebecca sighed.

"You have the whole staff in a frenzy because of this little gag," she growled and held out a hand to April. "Now, c'mon, sweetheart," she said gently, "Lets get you cleaned up!". "'Kay," April answered and hopped off the chair. She took Holiday's hand and followed her out. But not before glancing over her shoulder and smiling at Rex. The Hispanic grinned back and waved, "See you later!". "Bye bye," April answered.

"Geez," Rebecca muttered to herself as she tried to wipe off all the lipstick they'd slathered onto her face, "Those two are going to be the death of me!". "Death," April asked, resulting in Holiday misjudging and accidentally hitting her nose. April winced and instantly covered her nose. "Oh, sorry, sweetie," Holiday apologized, hoping that April wasn't one to hold grudges. "Its okay," April said, removing her hands from her nose to reveal it was now bleeding. Definitely not okay.

However, as Holiday was wiping the remnants of blood from her face, April asked again, "Death?". "What about it," Holiday asked, only to have April question, "What is it?". Holiday paused.

She had ran into a tender topic. And she didn't see any way out.


	7. Chapter 7

**How do I death?**

After Holiday had stolen his favorite. . ._game_ out from under him, Rex had finished his meal and gone to his room to take a nap. It had seemed like he had only just closed his eyes when someone began to shake him awake. And he knew who it was as soon as he heard her voice.

"Rex! Wake up! You got to wake up!"

The Hispanic yelped as she continued to thrust from left the right very violently. "Okay, okay," he yelled, hoping she would quit once she realized he was awake, "I'm up! I'm up! I said I'm up!". At his response, April stopped shaking him. Holding his head, Rex peered up at her. "What's gotten in-," he began before he noticed the expression she wore. "April," he breathed, panic gripping at his chest.

"You're alive, right," April asked, watching him with tears lining her eerie green eyes. "Yeah, why," he sat up and watched her warily. What had Holiday done?! "You're," he asked warily, "not going to cry, are you?". April shook her head and began to wipe away the tears as she replied, "No. You're still alive. So there's no need to.". "Uh," Rex raised an eyebrow at her as he muttered, "What're you talking about?".

April looked up and explained, "Holiday said that people go to sleep when they die. And they never wake up. And I don't want you to die. So I woke you up.". Rex stared at her, rather surprised by her answer. He didn't know whether to shake her silly or hug her.

Finally, he sighed and shook his head. This was obviously going to take a little more explanation. And a lot of perseverance.

Raising his head, Rex pat the sheets he was sitting on, signaling for her to sit. She obeyed his request and Rex tussled her hair. "Listen," he said, "Just because I'm taking a nap, it doesn't mean I'm dying. It just means I'm sleepy!". "So," April asked without meeting his gaze, "people don't die in their sleep?". Rex winced. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Some people do," he continued, "But, there are signs. If your gut tells you something bad is going on, then I _might_ be dying! But, otherwise, I'm just asleep! Okay?". April continued to stare at her hands for a moment before she nodded. He hoped it had actually gotten through to her. He wasn't enjoying this any more than she was.

Rex averted his gaze. All this talk about death was sort of putting him down. He needed to find something else to talk about. And _fast!_

He feigned a yawn as he stretched. "Well, if that's all you wanted to see me about," he mumbled, "then I'm going back to sleep!". And, as he began to lay down, April asked, "You will wake up, right?". Rex paused.

"Right," April asked, hoping to confirm her suspicions. However, silence quickly enveloped the two. Finally, Rex waved the idea aside as he muttered, "Yeah, of course! I don't die easily, you know!". She watched him lay down and waited until he was asleep to curl up next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Please wake up," she whispered, "I don't want to be alone anymore!".

She had no idea that Rex had tears of joy lining his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Monsters should deal with Monsters**

When he woke up, Rex found himself being watched. Despite past experiences, the feeling of those eerie eyes watching him still unnerved him a little. April herself sat on the end of the bed, cross-legged. In her arms was her favorite doll, Mr. Mum-something-or-other. Even as her hand ran itself over the doll's head, she watched him like a lion would a gazelle.

"Hey," he simply said, only to be answered with, "Good morning.". Rex immediately sat up and yelped, "Its morning already?!". April shook her head and answered, "Its just easier to say 'Good morning' instead of saying 'Good early afternoon'.". Rex hung his head as he sighed in relief. "What's wrong," he heard her mutter and waved her off, "Nothing. You just about gave me a heart is all.". And, despite his hopes, she simply said, "Okay.".

He winced and raised his head, "What if I had a heart attack? What would you have done then?". "CPU," April answered. "Don't you mean CPR," Rex raised an eyebrow at his companion, who nodded curtly, "Yeah, that.". Rex sighed. Was this how Holiday felt?

As the door opened, April's grip on his hand tightened. He glanced over his shoulder and found her biting her lower lip hard enough to split it! He grinned and put his other hand to his hip. "What," he taunted, "Don't tell me you're _scared_!".

"Not scared. Cautious."

Rex paused and raised an eyebrow at her. "What's the difference," he asked and April wouldn't meet his gaze as she replied, "Scared is fearing for your life. Cautious is how an animal feels when it enters a new habitat.". "So," Rex looked around as he mumbled, "You're calling yourself an animal?". "You're an animal, too," she commented, "The only difference is that humans can reason. Any other species would have a fight to the death.". Rex turned his pained grin onto his companion and muttered, "You're getting awful morbid on me, you know!". The only response he knew of was that her hand had squeezed his.

"So, what should we call this one?"

April stared up at the large stone tree riddled with eyes for a moment. "See no evil," she finally muttered and Rex turned his cautious gaze back to her. He sighed and shook his head. There was no getting through to her at this point. "How about," he said as he glanced at the EVO before them, "Four Eyes?". "But he has more than four eyes," April noted, to which his rebuke was, "How do you know he's a _he_?". "Well," April answered, "it'd be rude to call him an _'_it', so why not call him a 'he'?". Rex glanced at his companion for a moment before returning his chocolate gaze to the EVO.

"What about Blinkers?"

"Hey, kid," Bobo said as he joined him under the tree. Rex turned his gaze on his primate friend as he muttered, "Have you been stealing again?". The primate EVO grinned as he held up a card. It gave anyone who used it access to the Petting Zoo. Rex smirked in return, "You sly dog.". "You flatter me too much, good sir," Bobo answered as he sat down beside him and put the card back in his fez.

"So," the primate said as he looked up at the other member of their trio, "how's she doing?". Rex returned his gaze to the female as well. April was too busy watching the water for the largest EVO in the Petting Zoo to notice their gaze. She seemed so intent on meeting it that Rex found the sight rather amusing himself."Considering how she was before," he grinned, "I think she's doing great.". "That's good," Bobo sighed and Rex watched him hang his head and close his eyes. "Ignorance truly is bliss," the primate added and Rex shook his head as he sighed. Yeah, if you could call knowing more than he did ignorance!

Rex sat up and called out to his other companion, "Hey, April!". The girl raised her head and eyed through that mop of a head. "Be careful, okay," he warned, "I'm taking a nap! So wake me up when you're ready to go!". April nodded and went back to her EVO watching. Rex grinned to himself and laid back down. She was so easily amused. . .

Where was it? She had seen it before! It had been here yesterday! So where was it? Wait, what was that? Is that a. . .? April's eerie green eyes locked onto its target as it scrambled through the Petting Zoo.

When he came to, he found himself sharing his body heat with someone who was hugging him from behind. He glanced down at the two small arms holding him close to the figure and smiled to himself. She truly was helpless.

He rolled over and confirmed his suspicions. April _was_ the one hugging him. He was greeted by her sleeping face. Considering that she had always woken up before him, he took a moment to enjoy the view.

With a sigh, he forced himself to sit up. He scratched the back of his head and mused, "How long was I out?". No answer came. Rex glanced over at where Bobo had been, only to find him still asleep. "You guys," he mused with a grin.

Somehow, he had managed to wake both of them up-as much as he would have loved to join them in Dream Land-and got them to dinner. Bobo could walk on his own. April was a different matter, though. She had clung to his hand and dragged her feet along. He dismissed it for now. She hadn't gotten much exercise in that cell and was probably exhausted after the day's events. But, he had managed to get her to the break room as well, despite how heavy she seemed to be making herself.

"Is it good?"

Still half-asleep, April nodded and took another bite of her spaghetti. Rex grinned to himself as he was busy eating his own bowl of pasta. Holiday sighed and glanced at him, "What have you three been doing? I've never seen her so worn out!". "We were," Rex began and Bobo finished the thought for him, "showing her around!". "Uh huh," Rebecca's gaze turned into a glare as she muttered, "And I'm the queen of Shiba!". Before she could say anything else, Bobo raised his head from his dinner and looked her over. "No offense, milady," the primate commented, "but you don't strike me as the royal type!". Rex giggled to himself as Rebecca rolled her eyes. April seemed content to merely eat her meal.

"Yeah, yeah."

After dinner, the three headed to Rex's room for a game of cards. Rebecca went back to her research, and silently wondered how to turn a monkey into a frog. The five rounds of poker took up at least three hours. And, by the time they were about to start the sixth round, April had woken up completely. Rex decided it was time for her to return to her cell. He didn't feel like sharing his hole with anyone, especially not someone who snores!

"Its already eight, huh," Rex muttered as he glanced up at a clock hanging on the wall. "I thought you said you knew where we were going," Bobo growled, only to have Rex turn his glare on him. On the other side of the hall, the primate held hands with April, who had one arm locked around her toy. By the look of it, they were taking so long that all three of them were starting to get tired. Rex glared at his companion as he growled, "Fine! _You_ try leading us there then!".

"No thanks."

Rex stomped past and snatched April's arm, pulling her away from Bobo in the process. "Rex," April muttered, sounding uncertain about something, but he didn't respond. It was probably because he was tired, but Rex didn't really feel like getting his words twisted around on him right now. So he kept his mouth shut and kept walking. He heard Bobo sigh and follow suit.

Only when they noticed something odd in the halls did the three stop altogether. Both Rex and Bobo eyed it as if it were a lion. April's grip on Rex's hand tightened as she bit her lower lip. It was an EVO.

The thing was a mixture of a pterodactyl and a skeleton. Its bones barely seemed to have any meat on them and its claw looked sharper than a butcher knife. Two bony wings replaced the arms. The creature's boy was a rusty color. Its talons were the color of steel.

"Well," Rex grinned painfully, "isn't this just dandy?". The creature hadn't noticed them yet, giving them an opportunity to run. "Think it got out," Bobo muttered loud enough that only the other two would hear him. "I wouldn't doubt it," Rex mused as he took a war step back. April, however, remained firmly in place.

And then, she did something that earned her a noogie later on. She raised her fingers to her lips and whistled loud enough to get a Chinese man's attention. Naturally, the creature looked their way and cawed out in recognition.

"What the," Rex yelped as he instantly glanced at his friend. Bobo looked just as panicked as he did the same. April's eyes were glowing. More so than usual this time, somehow. "C'mere," the brunette tore her hand from Rex's and gestured for the creature to come closer. Rex and Bobo were hoping against hope it wouldn't.

But it did.


	9. Chapter 9

**How can my little sister be this dangerous?!**

The EVO cried out as it launched itself forward, right towards them! April backed up into Rex, saving him from getting his eyes clawed out by the skeleton bird. However, she was forced to endure the pain of those razor sharp talons digging into her arm instead.

"April," Rex cried out as Bobo glared at April. Her eyes were slits as they glared up at the EVO. She seemed far too focused on fighting it to hear anything they might have to say. He glanced down and noticed Mr. Mumsey sat on the ground, forgotten. Thought so.

The primate EVO grit his teeth and grabbed Rex's arm. Upon catching the Hispanic's attention, he growled, "What're you standing around for? You want to get us all skewered?!". Rex stared at him for a moment before the words clicked inside him. "C'mon, A-," he began before Bobo tugged him away.

"Hey," Rex growled, "We can't leave her to fight that thing!". "Yeah," the primate glanced over his shoulder at the worried boy, "but if we stay, we'll get caught in the cross fire!". Before Rex could protest even further, he added, "Besides, she looks pretty determined to me!". At this, Rex glanced in April's direction and winced as he noticed his friend had a point. "Fine," the Hispanic frowned, "But if she gets hurt, its on your head!". Bobo grinned, "I can deal with that!".

"Hey, kid," Bobo called out before they made their escape. Without lowering her defense, April glanced their way. "Don't die," the primate growled. April grinned a little and nodded. He returned the nod and both returned to their original task. For April, it was fighting the rouge EVO. For Bobo, it was saving their hides!

April winced and hopped back, putting some distance between her and the EVO. The skeleton pterodactyl landed and on the floor and did a quick leg sweep with its tail. April simply hopped over it and punched the creature back as it went for her face.

The EVO skidded back until it had put more distance between than she had. It shook its head and turned its eyeless gaze back on her. It crowed out once more before hopping into the air and making a b-line for her. April ducked, causing the EVO to miss her by mere inches. The creature made a slow slope to the ground and, once it landed, turned back to face her. It simply sat there, staring at her. April knew it was evaluating the opponent. She grinned and held up her open palms to the sides of her head. "Nyeh nyeh," she stuck out her tongue. She swore Rex was beginning to rub off on her. . .

Afore mentioned Hispanic had his hands on his knees. They had managed to put four floors between them and the fight. But that didn't mean running up four flights of stairs was any easier now. In fact, Rex doubted he'd be able to run another floor any time soon.

"You think we'll be okay," Rex wheezed, "given how I think I just ruptured something?". "Yeah," Bobo muttered, who sat against the wall, "now we just got to pray two things don't happen.". "Really," Rex glanced over at his fez wearing companion, "what?". "That, one, April doesn't bring that thing upstairs," Bobo answered, "and, two, that they don't bring down the house!". Rex grinned to himself.

"And here _I_ was worried about any more EVOs getting out!"

Fight! For the moment, it was the only word in her vocabulary. April ignored the screams of her opponent and she made a mad dash through Providence's bowels. What she really needed to be worried about were the talons flying around, any civilians that might be around, and the building's structure itself. Well, besides her own health, that is.

However, all this running was bound to lead her somewhere soon. The only problem was where. If she ended up in her own room, she wasn't sure that it would it be the most suitable arena. If she could somehow get to the outside, though. . .Yeah, that could work.

April glanced over her shoulder to check on the EVO, only to have her cheek carved into by a talon. She winced and pulled away as the EVO cried out in triumph. "Now, now," she mused, "Its not over just yet!". She reached for her cheek. It was bleeding, sure, but it wasn't anything immediate. The most she had to fear from that little mishap was a scar. And, seeing as how she thought of scars as battle reminders, she saw no shame in that.

She whistled and beckoned the beast forward with her index finger. At its caw, she grinned. She'd long since forgotten how exciting a battle could be, even if it was with a instinct controlled thing like this.

"_Doc!_"

Rebecca raised her head, only to notice a rather worn out looking Rex standing in the doorway. "Rex," she cried out and set down her work. She rushed over to his side and kneeled in front of him. Placing a hand on both cheeks, she turned his face this way and that to check for bruises. The only thing she found was sweat, though.

"What happened," she held his cheeks firmly and said, "Where are the other two?". Grinning grimly, Rex avoided her gaze as he muttered, "Gee, can't I be by myself for once?". But, upon feeling Holiday's glare, he winced and his smile dropped. "April's downstairs," he finally answered, "fighting an EVO that got out.". Holiday's eyes went wide. She didn't need to hear any more. With her question answered, she stood up and snatched the phone off the hook. "White Knight, sir," she said and paused. Then she told him about the situation. The conversation ended as she said, "Yes, sir.".

Putting the phone back on the hook, she glanced down at Rex once more. "Where's Bobo," she asked. Rex grinned again and nodded down the hall, "Said he needed to refuel if he was going to be of any use to us.". Holiday rolled her eyes. How typical of him.

April came to an abrupt stop and stared at the grunts with soccer ball sized eyes. And each and every one of them stared back. In the middle of the cavern sized room was the Keep. April hung her head and facepalmed. "Dandy," she muttered.

However, an all too familiar sound echoed from behind her, bringing her back to reality. April raised her head and glanced over her shoulder, just as the grunts readied their guns. She highly doubted that they could see the EVO soaring through the darkness. But they sure saw it when it ducked into the room, grabbing her in the process. "Oh snap," she breathed as she realized what had just happened. However, the EVO jerked to right as one of the grunts shot at its skull and the attack connected.

April yelped as she was pulled to right and swung back around to the left. She reflexively grabbed at her collar to try and stop from being choked to death. April raised her head and glared up at the EVO. It was flapping furiously and screaming like a newborn babe. Pitiful. She reached out and clawed at one of the hind legs' joint. The EVO cried out as its grip on her disappeared.

The whole room rippled with cries as the grunts realized that she was falling. It took her a second to understand it herself. But once she had, she grit her teeth and forced herself to stop. The whole room went silent. And she had been forced to use her powers. Lovely. . .

"Some house guest," she growled, her arms crossed over her chest. April leaned her head so far back that she was able to see the grunts behind her. "Hey," she simply said, "what're you standing around for?". It took a second for her words to process. But once they did, she fell onto her back as the lot of them began to shoot away at the EVO, being careful not to hit the Keep.

April rolled onto her stomach and army crawled her way through the crowd. After having crawled through a couple open legs or two, she finally stood up and walked over to the entrance. But, before she reached it, the EVO's voice filled the room once more. April winced and spun on her heel, connecting her other heel with the EVO's jaw. She flung it to the right, where it rolled to a stop and kept its mouth shut. April eyes the creature as the grunts began to surround it.

No creature enjoys being bound. Especially not those who've been in custody their whole lives. She looked down at her own two feet sadly. She couldn't say she blamed it for its efforts.


	10. Chapter 10

**When its all said and done. . .**

"Say _ahh._"

"Ah," April complied and opened her mouth as wide as she could without hurting herself. "What're you looking for, a loose tooth," Rex asked from where he sat on the examination table beside the brunette. "Yep," Holiday grinned, earning herself a stupefied look from Rex.

Rebecca smiled to herself as she stood up. "Okay," she said, "You don't seem to have any injuries. Lets try to keep it that way, okay, pumpkin?". April closed her mouth and nodded. "And that means you can't hang around those two idiots as long," Holiday added as she headed towards the counter. "Hey," Rex snapped at her back as Holiday grinned. "Tch," the Hispanic crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the older woman. "Hey," Rebecca glanced over her shoulder and pointed at April, "I'm not the only thinking it!". Rex peered over at April, who turned her head.

"Hey," he growled as he tried to get a peek at her facial features. But it was to no avail. It seemed as if April knew exactly what his next move would be and acted accordingly to keep from getting a good noogie. "Let me see your face," he snapped as he continued to try to see if she was in cahoots with Rebecca. But, just as he thought he had her, April hopped off the table and ran out of the room. "Hey," Rex called after her and jumped off the table. Rebecca watched him scramble out the door after her and grinned to herself. "Now how did that saying go," she muttered to herself as she resumed her work, "Ignorance is. . .bliss, right?".


End file.
